The present invention relates to a vehicle having a front trunk and more particularly to user access to the trunk.
Some vehicles include a front trunk, which may be due to the engine being located other than under a hood at the front of the vehicle, or due to the vehicle operating as a battery electric, in which case there is no engine under the hood.
In particular vehicle models, there may be customer options for an engine-based powertrain (gasoline, diesel, etc.), a hybrid electric powertrain or a pure battery electric powertrain. Due to cost efficiency, esthetics and functionality, the overall shape of the vehicle front end and structure may be maintained for all of the various powertrain options. For such vehicles, a hood and engine compartment is needed to receive and support the engine for the engine driven configuration of the vehicle. However, for the battery electric powertrain, then, the area where the engine is typically located may act as a front trunk for storage since no engine is present. Ease of access to this front trunk area is desirable.